Jamie Li
' ' Name: Jamie Li Gender: Female Age: Nineteen Grade: Twelve School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Gymnastics, Photography, Guitar, Wrestling Appearance: Perhaps the most obvious feature about Jamie Li is her height. Standing at a fairly short 5'2, she is by no means an imposing figure. Her body structure is lean and athletic, with a pair of trim legs and a good muscle base from her background in gymnastics. While athletic, Jamie is by no means the kind of girl who would starve herself to lose weight, and as such manages to weigh in at about 110 lbs. She's fairly content with her figure, and is perhaps one of the only women in the entire world who is content with her body. She isn't someone who'd be described as 'shapely', but does have an average bust size compared with most of the girls her age. As far as features go, Jamie has commonly Asian features. Her eyes are brown, her hair is black (though dyed to be a darkish red colour), and her face flushes bright red when she drinks. All in all, she's pretty much the standard. Her face is more of an oval shape than rounded. If Jamie tried at all, she could probably pass by as being a pretty attractive girl. Problem is, she doesn't really try. In terms of dress, Jamie usually walks around wearing t-shirts and varying colours of capris and jeans. Most of her clothing comes from stores like Bluenotes, and a few t-shirts that she has, she's ordered off the Internet, but her dress is more or less for comfort over style. She isn't a tomboy, but just prefers not to get caught up in all of the mad rush to get the newest clothes. Biography: Born in Hong Kong to Steven and Gloria, Jamie moved to the United States at age four after her parents decided that it was time for them to move to North America. Two years after settling in Minnesota, Steven and Gloria would have one more child; a boy named Trevor, before deciding that two children was enough. When she was little, Jamie was always fairly bright, usually getting into things that she wasn't supposed to. If there was a button that said 'do not push', the odds were that she would be the kid who just HAD to go ahead and push it. Time passed, and Jamie's family life continued to be good. She and her brother always got along, and the whole group of them remained close, taking occasional trips back to Hong Kong to visit relatives, going on vacations to New York and Florida, and doing family things, with little strife. As a matter of fact, notwithstanding the six year difference between Jamie and Trevor, the two got along better than most siblings, rarely fighting and only doing so playfully. When puberty hit, Jamie realized that she was a bit of a free-spirit when it came to routine and began to develop interests in things that were outside of the usual "play piano, learn mathematics" kind of things. Interests like photography, which her parents were fine with. Getting her first camera at twelve, she maintained the interest as such that her parents supported her, buying her new equipment until she was old enough to get a job. On the other hand, her other interests - primarily the guitar, weren't as okay with her parents, and managed to cuase strife within her family for the first time ever. Most of the internal strife disappeared by the time that Jamie turned 18, but some of it has reappeared due to the fact that Jamie, who has continued her gymnastics all throughout high school, has revealed to her parents that she is thinking about trying to become involved in professional wrestling. Her parents, naturally enough, were not pleased. Lately, it's been the subject of much debate around her household, as her school marks are good enough that she could feasibly get into law or medical school, but that just isn't the path that she's interested in taking. Socially, Jamie's pretty good in a crowd. She's somewhat spunky, and says what she thinks a good deal of the time. While she can occasionally be blunt, and definitely sarcastic, she does have enough tact to realize that some situations don't call for a wild and wacky outlook. Being somewhat of an off-kilter member of the student body, she has a group of friends, but isn't the most popular person around for the sole fact that she doesn't socialize very much outside of her circle. She is in a band, and plays the lead guitar in that band, which is slowly becoming more popular at the high school itself. Approximately six months ago, Jamie went through a fairly nasty breakup when her boyfriend cheated on her, and she hasn't dated anyone since. The experience hurt her, and left her lacking in the trust department, even though she doesn't want to admit it. Advantages: Jamie is VERY agile and has a great sense of balance. When it comes to thinking on the spot and improvising, Jamie has somewhat of a knack for it, coming from a few nifty tricks she's been trying on her guitar. She doesn't really have any mortal enemies to speak of. Disadvantages: She's a small girl, so there's the propensity not to take her seriously, and some of that has merit. Any kind of heavy lifting and/or strength-based activities will be sharply limited for Jamie, and that includes shooting weapons that are larger or have a sharp recoil. Her sharp tongue and occasionally caustic wit has annoyed some of her peers, and some wouldn't mind getting a shot in at her. Jamie has a hard time trusting, thanks to her recent break-up, and has a very difficult time coming face to face with both her ex, and the girl with whom he was cheating. Jamie is stubborn, and sometimes won't budge from her own point of view, even if it is wrong. Designated Number: Female Student no. 34 --- Designated Weapon: Pool Noodle Conclusion: People may not take G34 seriously because of her size... but they definitely won't take her seriously with that pool noodle! She's better off just strangling herself with it! As they say, you can't take a knife to a gun fight. Or a pool noodle.. Heh heh. The above biography is as written by Korazon. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Korazon, SOTF_Help '''Kills: None Killed By: Ericka Bradley Collected Weapons: Pool Noodle (assigned weapon) Allies: Darren Locke Enemies: Ericka Bradley Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jamie, in chronological order: Pre-game: *Seven Days a Skeptic V4: *The Final Countdown *What She Came For *Walkabout *Cabin Fever *A Day at the Beach Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jamie Li. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Jami had some promise. Korazon hasn't ever really had a girl as his flagship character; his most prominent female character is probably Amanda Jones, and while she certainly made a huge impact, she was greatly outlived by Adam Dodd. Jamie had a good voice and a good opening scenes, but slow threads and what felt like an increasing lack of interest led to the point where she'd almost vanished before being inactive killed. It's a shame, too; Jamie wasn't bad at all. I feel like she was most in tune with V4 of Dodd's kids, and it'd have been interesting to see her go more places. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students